


Of Scarlet Witches and Iron Men

by Marionette01



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Pepper Potts, Time Travel Fix-It, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, or an attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionette01/pseuds/Marionette01
Summary: In one timeline, Wanda Maximoff  dies during "The Snap". In this one, she is one of the few remaining Avengers. With the help of Scott Lang, Wanda managed to go back in time, to the HYDRA bunker with a mission to change the future.





	Of Scarlet Witches and Iron Men

* * *

_I'm sorry Tony but he's my friend._

_So was I._

Tony grit his teeth as he laid in the abandoned bunker in the busted suit. Rogers did more damage to Tony and the suit.

How long had he been here? A day? A week?

A bitter chuckle left his lips “So this is how I die? By my “friend” beating me with his-my father's shield…” Tony began to cough violently as he felt something trickle out of his mouth, mostly likely blood ‘Oh goodie, I can't feel my arm!’ Tony thought.

The billionaire prayed for anyone to find him. Someone. Please. Tony begged as his world began to fade to black.

“-Too late?!”

“No-Close-”

Tony cracked his eyes open, who was that? Was that a woman? “Pepper?” He rasped out, looking in the direction of three shapes. the middle figure knelt down and brushed a warm hand against Tony's cheek “Sh, rest now Anthony, you're safe.” That voice sounded familiar… who was she?

Tony felt himself slip back into the world of unconsciousness.

“Mom, what are we gonna do? The silver haired teen asked the woman waved her hand over Tony's unconscious form, casting a small hearing charm to ensure that the man wouldn't die from hypothermia.

She stayed silent for a moment before looking to the brunette with the red cape “Billy, give me your phone.” She said. Billy handed her the phone and the woman began to dial a number.

“ _Who is this? How did you get this number?_ ” A woman's voice with an Irish lilt demanded as soon as the phone went to its first dial tone.

“Friday, this is Wanda Maximoff, I found Tony.”

Friday went silent “ _Maximoff? Where is he?!_ ” Barked the voice of the infamous Virginia “Pepper” Potts.

“We're currently in an abandoned HYDRA base in Syberia. You must hurry Pepper, he's in terrible shape!” Wanda pressed.

Peppers voice could be heard barking orders at people before the red headed CEO turned her attention back to Wanda’s call “ _Where is Rogers and Barnes?_ ” She seethed out.

Wanda eyed the metal arm and the discarded shield with claw marks on it. She knew where they ran off to “Gone. All they left behind was Barnes arm and the Shield.” Pepper cursed before composing herself “ _A Quinjet is on the way, Maximoff. Try anything when it gets there and there will be hell to pay. Understand?_ ”

Wanda gulped and nodded despite knowing that Pepper couldn't see it “Yes, Ms Potts.” She said.

“ _Good, help will arrive shortly._ ” Pepper said and the line went dead.

Wanda handed the phone back to Billy “Are you actually scared of her Mom?” Tommy laughed. Wanda turned to her son with an expression of fear “One does not simply invoke the Wrath of Virginia Potts. I learnt that lesson a long time ago.” She said with a shudder.

The speedster looked at her disbelievingly before wooshing off around the base.

“Did she say how long before help arrives?” Billy asked quietly. The Scarlet Witch shook her head “Pepper said that help will be here shortly.”


End file.
